


arthurs a (rdr2 fanfiction VERY nice)

by draegloth



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draegloth/pseuds/draegloth
Summary: :) yes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	arthurs a (rdr2 fanfiction VERY nice)

DUTCH tOUCHED HOSEAS BALLS AND WENT "WOW HOSAE YOUR BALLS ARE VERY FIRM" hoASea saidf THANk YOUUUUUUUUUUUU@!!!!!!!!!!! I WORK VERY HARD TO KEEP THEM NICE AND FIRM FOR YOU AND ONLY YOU ;;;;;)))))))))))))))) and also.... i took a GAS STATION DICK PILL TO MAKE IT LARGER FOR YOU!! DUTCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THINK>>... TOSAY IM GOING TO GO IN THE POND AND IM GIONNA FUCK YOUR MALEWIFE ASS

arthur was tsanding in the same room as them and he decided he didnt want to anymore. not girlboss of him. he jumped out the window and fell five stories, shattering both hids ankles amd shins. "all according to plan," he muttered to himself. "now my legs..... dont work,. ill go on the streets." he dragged himself to the streets wiping himself in hors shet by accident. "UH OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO I SEE A DIRTY LITTLE CRIPPLE" dutch had teleportred or somethinf. ARTHER STARTED CRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!! "YPOU ARE!!!!!!!!! SO FUCKKNGN MEWAANNNNN DUTCH" he SAID AND HE STOOPD UP!!!!!! WOW SAID DUTCH "I CANT BELIEV IT YOUR E NOT A DIRTY LITTE CRIPPLE AFTER ALL" arhtur collaposed.

"WAT IN TORNATJGON IS GOIN ON HEAR" a MYSTERIOSU SEXY VOICE CALLED OIUT FROM THEW WILDErNERS. It was CHARKLEES. "MY BOYFRIOSNED" ARTHUR exclaimed happiely!!!!!!!!!!!! "MY BOY AFRIEND I AM LEGS BROKEN" "I see that ;)" charles repaonsed. "I LOVE CFRIMNINALZ<3" charles picked "ARTHUR" up and carried him gently and sweeyl back to camp.................. "im so sorry you did this" he started sobbing as he carrield ARHTUR so gently and sweetly<3

micah dies

nobody mourns his dumb ass

good.

aryjeur stpoarted COUGHING AND CHOKING and chartles said "WOW BABE ARTHUR TYOURE COUGIHNG ANS CHOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" arthru said "im so sorry........................................................................................................... CHARLES" he held onto his lovely bouyfriend clsoe "IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN A LIAR AND" "SHHHHHHH" said CHarles "you dont need to cry" 

arthur smiled softly. "Thabj you:)"


End file.
